


Burn

by The Fink (orphan_account)



Category: The Network
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Masochism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-03
Updated: 2006-05-03
Packaged: 2017-10-16 02:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/167658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/The%20Fink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The slow drag.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burn

Fink shivered as the tip of the cigarette was dragged up from his wrist, pausing mid-forearm.

He blinked, pain and lust clouding his vision, gasping at the lack of friction. "Why did you... you s- stop?"

Svengali met his eyes with an odd sadness, voice soft. "I'm hurting you."

Fink blinked, then moved his hand into Svengali's hair, pulling him close for a harsh kiss.

"I _like_ it. P- Please don't stop."

He was met with a smile as the ember was drawn further up his arm.

He didn't even hear his own voice as his cries filled the warehouse.


End file.
